Abandoned Guitars and Somewhat Awkward Advice
by MaybeTomorrowI'llFly
Summary: Just another one of my oneshots. George is a bit depressed after being rejected by Patti Boyd, John offers some advice. Some wonderful bromance to brighten your day :)


_This is just a little something I found scribbled in one of my many notebooks. I fixed it up and figured I'd put it up here. _

_Wow. My author notes are incredibly awkward. Sorry. Just read this….Yeah. _

The youngest of the four Beatles sat alone on the couch of their extravagant hotel room. With his acoustic guitar in hand he aimlessly strummed away. George sighed softly, pushing away the usually comforting instrument.

Today had not been the best of days.

Nothing truly horrific had occurred; the day had begun just as chaotic and overscheduled as it always seemed to. The Beatles were in the middle of filming their very first movie and extras had finally been brought to the set. George immediately found himself captivated by the exquisite beauty that was Ms. Patti Boyd.

It had taken him _hours _to say hello to her, let alone ask her out to dinner. Upon finally plucking up the courage he was promptly (yet politely) rejected.

Not even being a bloody Beatle made women notice him.

So George sat brooding on the couch of their hotel, idly thinking of how ridiculous this was. Sulking just because of some girl? The lead guitarist sighed deeply, even this newfound fame didn't help build his fragile confidence.

At this precise moment John sauntered lazily into the room and plopped himself next to George.

The older band member looked around the room and then glanced at George curiously.

"Whatca up to?" John asked, noting the discarded guitar and absence of the television.

George shot him a disinterested look, "Just thinking," he mumbled. "Where're Paul and Ringo?"

"Ringo's catching a bit of a kip; I couldn't stand the lad's snoring. And Paul's having some-"

He paused to take in the younger man's expression.

"Ye alright, Geo?" John's voice was laced with what sounded like forced apathy, but George could hear the concern embedded in his question.

" 'm fine, John. Just a bit tired." His gaze shifted uncomfortably to the floor.

"If I could get a pound for every time somebody told me they were 'just tired', I'd be bloody rich."

"You're already rich," George stated flatly.

John chuckled lightly, "Good point."

He gave the younger man another sideways look. "Seriously, George, what's up though?"

The guitarist hesitated, "It doesn't matter. You'd laugh anyway…"

John pulled a mock surprised expression.

"Why, where would you ever get an idea like that?" He questioned in a posh British accent.

George cracked a small smile and giggled quietly.

Looking very pleased with himself, John proceeded to make a series of ridiculous faces. George's laughter multiplied until his glum expression disappeared entirely.

There was a comfortable silence.

"I met a bird today when we were filming," George finally admitted quietly.

John waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Is that what this is about, then? Is Little Georgie having girl problems?"

He shot John a dirty look and continued, "I asked her out to dinner…but she already has a boyfriend." He refused to make eye contact.

"Seems like nobody wants George Harrison…"

"One girl rejects ye and the whole world ends? C'mon now," John nudged his shoulder gently.

"More like every girl," he said darkly.

The rhythm guitarist sighed, obviously trying to choose his next words carefully.

"Do not make me go soft, Harri."

George chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"Besides, any bird that doesn't jump at the chance to go out with a Beatle is daft." John stated matter-of-factly.

"All the girls like Paul…" George shot back just as frankly.

John sighed deeply, rolling his eyes at the younger man's ignorance. "Not every single bird on the planet is going to love our Princess Paulie. There's bound to be someone out there who loves you just as much, Geo."

George looked up at him in surprise. "Well what about the girl I met when we were filming?"

"We just started filming. Lots of time to win her heart and all that romantic shit."

"..But she said she had a boyfri-"

"Oh for Christ's sake, George, what bird wouldn't jump at the chance to date a Beatle?" John said irritably.

The younger Beatle still looked unconvinced, and thoroughly more embarrassed about the whole situation.

John leaned forward from his slouched position on the couch, "I wouldn't worry about one girl if I were you, George. There's still plenty of other birds and plenty of time to go after 'em."

The lead guitarist leaned back on the couch, "I guess you're right."

"Course I am. When have I ever been wrong?"

"More times than you'd like to remember, I'm sure." George quipped.

John shoved him lightly and scoffed. "You'd still be in Liverpool without me, mate."

George rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the previous comment, "Thanks, John," He mumbled quickly.

"Ah you're welcome, Georgie," John said genuinely.

George picked up his lonely looking guitar and continued his aimless strumming.

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
-Peace and Love_


End file.
